Human omega
by Kindred01
Summary: He had been with the alpha pack since he was 10, he does't remember his mother or father and he can't remember his name.
1. Chapter 1

Deucalion watched Raven as he came into the living room, the teen looked up at him as he put his new school books in to his bag. "Aiden and Ethan have enrolled at the school they will keep an eye on you." Raven frowned at the man as he zipped his bag up

"I don't need baby sitter I am old enough to look after myself." The whisky eyed teen said, the blind man walked up to him and reached out stroking the teen's face gently the boy stood rooted to the spot as he watched the back of the man's hand stroke up and down his cheek

"It's not you I don't trust my little black bird it the wolves out there, once the catch your scent they will be all over you." He purred as a large grin formed on his face.

Raven swallowed a lump in his throat as he felt the tip of the claw on his cheek "Yes Alpha." He said, as he tried to pull away. Deucalion grabbed Raven's arms and pulled him back

"Raven." He warned, as his grip become tighter making Raven wince "What did I say to call me?" The teen frowned at the hand knowing it will leave bruises

"Sorry I forgot father." He said, as the demon wolf let go of his arm

"Good pup, now I got you a little something to show you that I do understand a boy like you need's his space." Raven frowned as man held up a keyring with a key dangling on the end. Raven reached up and took it from him and looked down at it

"The jeep?" Raven whispered as he looked up at him in hope "You got me the jeep?"

"Of course my little black bird, have a good day." Deucalion said as he walked away leaving Raven alone looking down at the keys. He has never forgotten the night Deucalion walked into his bed room and took him from his house as man lay bleeding on the floor. He was only 10 years old and was so scared when as the demon wolf stole his name and most of his memories. He can't remember the faces' of his mother and father and he had tried to remember his real name and sometimes it feels like it's on the tip on his tongue and then it was gone.

"Raven you coming or what?" Aiden said, he looked up at the twins who stood there both holding their helmets

"Yeah I'm coming now."

He arrived at the school with his escorts he half fell out of the jeep and started to walk up towards the school doors and before the twins grabbed him. Raven groaned as he turned around and looked at them "Please just let me enjoy my day." He asked, as he looked at them both Aiden and Ethan shared the same smirk at him

"Just don't enjoy yourself to much." Ethan said, as they pushed passed him. Raven frowned as he rubbed his arms before following them in.

Raven didn't notice the small group watching him "That's the boy who got us out of that vault." A blonde girl said,

"He doesn't look like they are holding him prisoner." One other said,

"He's part of their pack, but he isn't happy about it which is strange as he isn't a wolf." The girl said as they watched Raven open his locker

"He seem sad." A red head girl said as she held her books tight to herself.

"We should see what Derek makes of him, Isaac do you think you could get close enough to him to get something off him?" He asked a smaller boy that was cuddled up next to the dark haired teen that spoke.

"I can try, but his body guard make it difficult." He said, pointing to the twins at walked up to Raven and whispered something in his ear before walking away. Whatever they said made the Raven haired boy looked worryingly at the group behind him. Closing the door to his locker and hurrying off down the hall not noticing that he had dripped something onto the ground.

Later on….

Derek looked down at the scarf that Raven dropped, he frowned as he held it up to his nose breathing in the teen's scent. His eyes widen flaring bright red as he looked at the group in front of him before turning to the man behind him "What does this smell like to you?" He asked, his voice was now rough and almost growling. The older wolf took the item and breathed it in and shivered

"A human omega." He purred with a smile, Derek growled and shook his head

"Are you sure he's with the alpha pack?" the alpha asked, the dark haired teen nodded

"What is a human omega?" He asked them, Derek looked at his uncle as he rubbed the back of his head "What?" He asked them

"It a hard subject for us Scott. Even a werewolf families can have a non-were child. They have come under categories betas or omegas. Alphas have been known to start wars with other packs just to have a human omega." Derek said, watching the young teen

"So what makes them so special?" Scott asked, as Peter gazed at the scarf with an odd look that worried Scott

"They can breed man or woman they are the most fertile." Peter said as he looked up at them "If Deucalion has himself a human omega in his alpha pack why hasn't he got himself little pups yet." He said

"I don't know." Derek said frowning "And I don't want to know, I want to know where he got the poor boy from."d


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan stood with his brother, watching a girl called Lydia and a boy called Danny "5 days." Aidan said, Ethan snorted as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket "5 days to get her into bed." He grinned

"Sure 5 days good luck there, she sleeping with the huntress." His brother said as he brought the phone up to his ear. Aidan dropped his jaw and looked back at the red head girl and saw her flirt with the dark hair girl as they held hands.

"Holy shit!" Aidan gasped

"Hello father." Ethan joked,

"Where is Raven?" Deucalion asked, Ethan looked around the hall for a moment he couldn't see him and then he saw the slender teen at his locker

"I can see him, he's at his locker." He told him, as he watched his brother try his luck with the red head

"I have a little job for you."

Ethan stood against the door of an empty class room and waited for Raven to walk pass. He watched as the young teen walked up the hall talking to someone for a moment before they walked away. When it looked like he was alone Ethan grabbed the teen by his arms and pulled him into an empty class room. "Hey what are you doing?" Raven yelled as he struggled against him. Ethan grinned as he pinned the human Omega against the wall "Stop he won't like this!" Raven gasped as he felt a hand slide along his stomach under his shirt

"Shhh." Ethan cooed as he dove for Stiles neck and stared mouthing at the skin, making Raven gasp and whimper.

"S…Stop!" He cried out, as he tried to push him off "Deucalion won't like this if he smells you on me!" He said yelling as he felt the wolf spread his legs part with his knees as he growled into his neck

"He told me to do this." He chuckled, Raven's eyes widen and let out a screeched as he brought his knee up to Ethan groin "Gah god!" The wolf chocked as he look up at Stiles honey amber eyes that seem to glow that made the alpha slipped to his knees Raven growled as he slipped him to the ground

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

The door open and Aiden walked in snarling at him before he ran at him wolfing out, Rave stood still as the alpha wolf charged at him only for Raven to kick him in the gut before flipping him onto the ground snarling as he brought his fists down on his face. Then he just stood there on shaky legs looking down the two unconscious bodies of his alpha's pack on the floor

"Holy shit!" Came the voice, Raven looked up to see the dark haired boy looking at him and then Raven passed out.

He came to the sounds of people's voice he didn't recognise any of the voices not a one and that worried him as he curled up on the bed. The voice quieten and Raven assumed they were looking at him as he whimpered "Now come on I can't believe that boy knocked out two alpha!" A man raised his voice

"I saw him take down Aiden, it was like something out of Matrix." And he wanted to smile at that comment but didn't as he curled even more on himself

"Will you all stop yelling?" Came a growl, Raven self the bed dip and he whimpered

"P…Please don't!" He whispered to them

"We won't touch you, we just wanted to bring you somewhere safe." forcing himself to open his eyes he looked up to the alpha in front of him

"You can't protect me." Raven whispered

"We can try." The alpha side softly. Raven looked back down at the pillow he was laying on "Call Deaton."

Deaton was a name that Raven heard a hundred times before the man was meant to be some kind of wizard in the mind of Deucalion. But this would be the first time that he met the man, he was sat up in bed, the alpha's bed of all things. He stinks of the alpha and he knew it and the moment he enters that school the twins will know it and then Deucalion will find out. The man smiled at him as he sat on the bed "Hello Raven my name is Alan Deaton I am the Hale pack Druid Emissary I was asked to check to see if you are okay." Stiles frowned, as he tilted his head

"Druid." He whispered, Deaton could see Raven was thinking something

"What happen at the school?" He asked as he see the small bite on Raven's throat

"Why do I need to tell you? It won't help alpha will find will punish this pack for bring me here." He wiped his eyes and brought his knees up to his chest and looked at him "It what he does." He whispered

"Does he normally tell his pack to try and mate you?" He asked, the frown deepen on the teen's face as he looked into his hands as he let out a ragged breath

"No." He whispered "First time, last time one tried it with me Deucalion killed him in front of the others as a warning. I don't know why he asked Ethan…Ethan doesn't even like me."

"You can break away from his pack."

"I can't." Deaton frowned this time around as the teen wiped his eyes "He had my real name, I don't know who I am and I can't leave his pack until I have my name back and my memories." He held out his hand to the man and looked down at the mark burnt into his hand "He had this carved into my hand when he first took me."

"I can help you."


End file.
